slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-6024456-20140719070111
http://zovy.tumblr.com/ UWAGA! Tłumaczeniem zajmują się: Ja (Voulor), Tsuyami i Magduszka. Kto ciekawy niech śledzi ten wątek lub też tutaj. Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc ; ) Także ja wrzucam swoje tłumaczenia na mojego bloga --> [klik] WYWIAD Z LYSANDREM Peggy: Cześć Lysander! Próbuję napisać krótki artykuł do gazetki szkolnej, potrzebuję cię! Lysander: … Peggy: Hej oh! Lysander! Mówię do ciebie! Lysander: Oh, wybacz, nie słyszałem cię… Potrzebujesz czegoś? Peggy: Tak, ciebie! Usiądź i bądź cicho, mam wiele pytań do ciebie! Lysander: Jeśli chcesz. Peggy: Dlaczego nosisz tyle zieleni? Lysander: Ponieważ to mój ulubiony kolor. Peggy: To nie ma związku z twoim prawym okiem? Lysander: Nie, to zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Peggy: Jesteś wampirem? Lysander: Oczywiście, że nie. Peggy: A lubisz historie o wampirach? Lysander: Kilka lat temu mi się podobały. Teraz mam pewne problemy ze zrozumieniem dlaczego stworzyliśmy te stworzenia… żeńskie ikony fantazji. Peggy: Masz ten sam styl co twój brat, nie wzorujesz się na nim trochę? Lysander: Fakt, że Leo ma wpływ na mój styl jest prawdą. Ale nie mógłbym powiedzieć, że się na nim wzoruję, kocham go, jak młodszy brat może kochać swojego starszego brata, po prostu. Peggy: Jeśli lubił by się ubierać jak dziewczyna, zrobił byś to samo? Lysander: …Naprawdę masz dziwne pytania. Peggy: Czy zdarza ci się tracić "zimną krew"? Lysander: Jestem już rozdrażniony jeśli jest to twoje pytanie. Peggy: Nie! Nie chciałam cię zdenerwować. Czy zaczynasz na kogoś krzyczeć, obrażać kogoś… Coś takiego! Lysander: Nie, nigdy. Kiedy ktoś mnie irytuje, ignoruje go. Peggy: Czy jesteś nieskrępowany nową technologią? Lysander: ... To, że lubię styl wiktoriański, nie oznacza, że żyję w tamtych czasach. Peggy: Więc, masz komputer? Czy jesteś na niektórych portalach społecznościowych? Lysander: Jasne… Mimo tego, nie często się loguję. Peggy: Dlaczego? Lysander: Mam irytujący zwyczaj do zapominania hasła. Peggy: Czy udało ci się kiedykolwiek utrzymać notatnik przy sobie cały dzień? Lysander: Aha ha! Jestem zdziwiony, że chcesz mnie o to zapytać. Peggy: Jesteś znany z tego, że gubisz wszystko, to jest nieuniknione! Lysander: Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, muszę powiedzieć tak, zdarza mi się to. Udało mi się nawet dowiedzieć gdzie był tydzień temu. Peggy: Haha! Zostawiłeś go w domu, prawda? Lysander: … Peggy: Czy to twój naturalny kolor? Lysander: Moje włosy są białe. Czarny kosmyk jest farbowany. Peggy: To dziwne uczesanie mimo wszystko… Lysander: Twoje pytania bywały dziwniejsze. Peggy: To trudne skłonić cię do gadania… Lysander: Ale odpowiedziałem na wszystkie twoje pytania. Peggy: Taa, nie znalazłam żadnej dobrej informacji (o którą mogła by się zaczepić w swoim reportażu)… Lysander: Mogę już iść? Peggy: Jasne i mimo wszystko dzięki! WYWIAD Z KASTIELEM Peggy: Eh, Kastiel! Nie poświęcił byś 5 minut? Castiel: Nie dla ciebie. Peggy: Uroczo… Mam kilka pytań! To do gazetki szkolnej! Castiel: Wolno łapiesz, powiedziałem "nie"! Peggy: Tak czy inaczej, nie zostawię cię, za nim mi na nie, nie odpowiesz, więc przestań być taki uparty! Castiel: … Więc co to są za pytania? Peggy: Pierwsze, powiedz mi dlaczego ufarbowałeś swoje włosy na czerowno? Castiel: Ponieważ miałem taki kaprys. Peggy: Tylko tyle…? Castiel: Chcesz żebym ci powiedział? Ufarbowałem swoje włosy tak dla odmiany. Nie z powodu traumy lub czegoś podobnego… Peggy: Cóż, teraz tak myślę, czy ty nie zrobiłeś tego po zerwaniu z Debrą? Castiel: …Zaczęliśmy zaledwie dwie minuty temu, a naprawdę zaczęło mnie to irytować... Peggy: Masz jakieś problem z małymi biustami? Castiel: Ahah! Dlaczego? Masz jakieś zażalenia? Peggy: Wydaje się, że bardzo często myślisz na ten temat. Castiel: Często… nie ważne. Nie mam konkretnego problemu z deskami, nie. Po prostu preferuję dziewczyny trochę bardziej… o zaokrąglonych kształtach? Peggy: Jak wiele podboi miałeś do tej pory? Castiel: Potrzebuję więcej niż 5 minut aby zliczyć je wszystkie… Peggy: W porządku! Mam mnóstwo czasu! Castel: Ale ja nie. Peggy: Jak to się stało, że jesteście przyjaciółmi z Lysandrem, kiedy jesteście właściwie jak noc i dzień? Castiel: Zaczynając od tego, bo on nie marnuje mojego czasu bezużytecznymi pytaniami. Peggy: To wszystko? Lubisz go, po prostu nie rozmawiasz z nim zbyt wiele? Castiel: Nie różnimy się aż tak bardzo, lubimy bardziej lub mniej te same rzeczy. Muzykę, na przykład. Peggy: Taaa, ale, on śpiewa, a ty grasz na gitarze. To nie jest to samo. Castlel: Więc można powiedzieć, że się uzupełniamy! Peggy: Dlaczego preferujesz psy od kotów? Castiel: Ponieważ nie ma nic bardziej lojalnego od psa. Peggy: Cóż, koty również są! Castiel: Nie, te plugawe bestie są po prostu wierne misce z karmą, która czeka na nich w domu. One nie mają nic wspólnego z ich panem. Peggy: Jakie to uczucie być najbardziej popularnym chłopakiem w szkole? Castiel: To jest naprawdę nudne. Utknąłem z głupkami takimi jak ty na cały dzień. Peggy: …Nie jesteś zaskoczony tym, że jesteś faworytem wśród dziewczyn? Castiel: A dlaczego powinienem? Jestem przystojny, i nie ma tu innego faceta w szkole, który mógłby być choć trochę podobny. Peggy: Myślisz, że mógłbyś zacząć spotykać się z Amber? Castlel: Nie, nawet we śnie. Peggy: Nawet po to aby zdenerwować Nataniela? Castiel: Nie nienawidzę go do takiego stopnia, żeby sprawiać abym cierpiał tylko po to aby go zdenerwować. Peggy: No i tyle, to koniec, nie mam więcej pytań! Castiel: Wreszcie… Co zamierzasz z tym teraz wszystkim zrobić? Peggy: Powiedziałam ci! To dla gazetki szkolnej! Castiel: I zamierzasz wypytać każdego? Peggy: Jasne! Castiel: …Ty naprawdę masz ekscytujące życie. Inne wywiady: Wywiad Peggy z Alexym - Artbook 2